


Messin' with the Kid

by Bowthaisarecool



Series: jonsadrabblefest 2020 [5]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Jon Snow is King in the North, Jonsa Drabble Fest, Pillow Talk, Sansa Stark is Queen in the North, kinda not really more like pillow tease lmao, lots of teasing poor bb Jon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:27:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26524462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bowthaisarecool/pseuds/Bowthaisarecool
Summary: Canon divergence: D wins the IT and didn’t massacre King’s Landing. Jon & Sansa are KitN/QitN and they've just finished repairing Winterfell.Originally posted for the jonsadrabblefest in May 2020
Relationships: Jon Snow/Sansa Stark
Series: jonsadrabblefest 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1928638
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Messin' with the Kid

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a scene from One Tree Hill
> 
> Day 5: Winterfell

After many moons, the last repairs on Winterfell have finally been completed. The Battle of Winterfell didn’t just take lives, it took parts of the castle with it. Seeing her home in such a destroyed state had torn at her heart, but Sansa would forever be grateful that the North never saw the same fate as the devastation Cersei caused in King’s Landing.

But that was a lifetime ago, and there is peace in **Winterfell** now. And a properly restored bedroom chamber for the King and Queen in the North. 

“Will you. Stop. Laughing.” Lying in bed with his arms crossed, Jon Snow turned and glared at his giggling wife. “It’s not funny!”

“Oh, I’m sorry my love! I’m only laughing because of how angry you got…” Despite apologizing to her husband, Sansa continued laughing so hard, tears collected in her eyes. “I mean I’ve never heard of anybody _yelling_ at it before.”

“It’s YOUR fault!” 

That got Sansa to stop laughing. “Well!” she said, in a mock outrage, “You have _never_ complained about me before!” 

“Well this wouldn’t be happening if we weren’t in your parents’ bed!”

“Jon, the bedding and everything has been changed! None of the furniture is the same.”

“Of all the rooms, why did it have to be this one? You were already overseeing the rebuilding of Winterfell, why couldn’t you have made our chambers… just _not_ this one?” 

“These have always been the Lord’s chambers Jon. What do they have to do with... it?” Sansa couldn’t wait to hear the reasoning behind this. 

“Their… I don’t know, presence is still here. I feel like their ghosts are watching me! And I can’t… not while they’re watching us!”

The room was silent as Sansa was processing what Jon had just said. Then it clicked. “They” were her parents. The silence was broken when she started cackling once more. 

“That’s it.” Jon got up out of bed, went towards the writing desk, and pulled out a quill, ink, and some parchment.

“Jon come back to bed. What are you doing?” 

“Writing to Daenerys,” Jon said petulantly, “it seems I have made a terrible mistake and I should accept her offer and go South.”

“Fine,” Sansa pouted. Jon looked at his wife, wondering if he took the joke too far. He didn’t. “If you think _that’ll_ help you.” His wife continued to laugh at his expense. 

The walls of Winterfell continued hearing happiness and laughter for years to come.


End file.
